Firelight
by johnnie29921
Summary: A collection of Rose and Scorpius drabbles, all connected through the light of a fire. Campfire, candle, lamp, ect.


His eyes danced over her body as she swayed to the music by the firelight. He smiled as she pulled her best friend up from the log she was sitting on and made her

dance to the music playing loudly from the small radio. Her eyes caught his for a moment and he swore he saw her pale cheeks turn red. "Oi, Malfoy, Stop staring and

come play some football." his friend called from lower down on the beach. "Coming Potter, don't bite me for taking my time" he called back taking one last look at her.

She stared across the bonfire, and watched as his silver eyes left hers and walked up on the beach to meet his friends. "Want to play cheerleader, Rose" her friend

hinted, nudging her toward the beach. She rolled her eyes. "I just think he's cute, Alice that doesn't mean I love him." she said trying to not let her voice betray her.

"Aren't you guys coming? The boys are going to start the game." one of the girls said dragging the dancing girls from the fire and to the beach. She smiled as she saw

the boys she grew up with in school, rid of their robes now sporting various shirts and hoodies featuring their favorite quidditch teams. His silver blonde hair fell just in

front of his face, a smile etched on it as he was tackled to the ground by his friend. "Look who came to watch Malfoy. Might be your lucky day" the boy whispered as he

helped his friend up. "Shove off Potter. Did you see who was next to her, you seem to be just as lucky." it was the other boys turn to blush. "Shut it, Malfoy" The night

went on, the air getting colder and the bon fire getting larger. The many teenagers gathered around it trying to stay warm and get there marshmallows burnt to

perfection. He sat next to her spinning his marshmallow to get it the right color. She dipped hers right into the fire letting it burn to a crisp before blowing it out. "Does

it taste good like that?" He asked still turning his marshmallow. She turned her ice blue eyes into his and smiled. Taking a bite she said. "Yup, absolutely amazing.

Want some." she held out her burnt marshmallow and tried not to look to desperate. He took a bite. "Yea. That's good" he said savoring the taste. "Have you seen

Alice" she said plucking another marshmallow from the bag and placing it on the stick. "No, I think she might have disappeared down to the beach with Albus if you

know what I mean" he said watching her yet again burned her marshmallow. She stood up and placed out a hand. "Want to take a walk with me." She said placing the

sticky burnt marshmallow in her mouth. He took her hand. "Sure" Keeping her hand in his, they walked down toward the water, the heat off the fire instantly

disappearing. "It's nice down here." she said pulling her sweater closer around her, staring up at the stars. He smiled, even hundreds of miles away from school she

was still trying to figure out the astronomy pattern. She dropped his hand awe on her face. She pointed to a star in the sky. "You see that star there. My dad and I

have been tracking for as long as I could remember. That's the star he named after my mom." He smiled as he spotted what he thought was the star she was looking

at. "That's pretty cool." He said moving closer to him. She turned to look at him, the famous Weasley blush painting her face at their closeness. Averting her eyes to

the ground she tried to make her face stop burning. "I love it down here." She whispered. He smiled agreeing with her. He brought his fingers up to her face and

pushed a piece of curls behind her ear. She looked up into his eyes, both their heart rates accelerating by the small touch. He moved his head slightly in, she started

closing her eyes. "MALFOY! Are you down there" His friend called, ruining whatever was going to happen. He groaned, placing his forehead against hers. "Your cousin

has the worst timing in the world, you know that right, Rose." She giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him back toward the fire. "He always has." They smiled at

each other, the fire playing with the shadows on their faces. He placed his arm around her and she looked up and smiled at him. She really did love this place.


End file.
